


Rio Lemons

by Overhead_the_Albatross



Category: Rio (Movies - Saldanha)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overhead_the_Albatross/pseuds/Overhead_the_Albatross
Summary: Inspired by the Rio mating session stories on Fanfiction.net, except this one is not disgusting and is well written compared to them.This is a series of one-shots (or two parters) featuring sex between anthropomorphised versions of Rio characters. Contains quite a few things.
Kudos: 4





	1. Jewel and Eva

Rio Lemon 1, ‘Jewel and Eva’

Hello, this is a somewhat private lemon series made for my personal, and for some friends on Discord’s enjoyment. These stories are all anthro and will feature some things.  
Inspired by the Rio Mating Session stories, except well written and not fucking disgusting. 

Also, I apologise if the dialogue is bad. I don’t talk to people much outside of Discord, so I have no clue how two adult women would talk.

Anyways, without further ado, lets get on with it! Enjoy or suffer.  
25/11/2020 (published 26/11/2020)

Jewel sat on her couch watching TV. She was home alone, as Blu had gone away to see his mother, Linda, in Moose Lake, Minnesota. Bia, Carla and Tiago had gone off to see friends. In Bia’s case, she had gone out with her ‘male friend’, whom was obviously much more than a friend that was also a guy.  
Carla had gone out to party with her friends. Being the eldest, at the age of 17, she was allowed to go out, but only with permission. Tiago had simply gone out to have a sleep over at his friend’s house. 

This left Jewel home alone, and she was feeling a bit lonely. Especially as Blu had been gone for over a week and won’t come back for a few days. This is especially bad as Jewel was in ‘heat’ of sorts, which made things even worse for her.

To help with not being with Blu, she had made use of her ‘toys’ far more often then she used to. She would use her dildo she had and would fantasise that Blu was the one fucking her. It did help, but she still felt alone. 

So, she had invited Eva over to hang out. Eva felt the same, as Rafael had to go on a business trip for a few days. She too, along with the fact many of her kids had moved out, made her feel quite lonely. As such, both women were glad to be able to hang out.

Jewel heard a knock on the door and lit up.

‘’I’m coming!’’, she called out as she got up and headed to the door. Once she reached it, she opened it, and greeted Eva. She was what many would call a ‘MILF’ (Mother I’d Like to Fuck) and its not hard to see why. She was in her 40’s, and had a lot of experience with children, as she had plenty of them – 7 in fact.

Additionally, she had a somewhat plump figure, large, luscious breasts and a large ass. For men who like older women, she could be considered the definition of sexy. Rafael certainly did.

‘’Glad you could come over, Eva.’’, Jewel greeted her friend Eva, friendlily hugging her. 

‘’It’s a pleasure.’’, Eva replies, parting from their friendly hug. Jewel motioned her to come in, and so she did. Jewel closed the door behind her.

Eva and Jewel headed over to the loungeroom, where Jewel had been watching TV. Jewel went to a small fridge that contained wine, and she grabbed a bottle.

‘’Hey Eva, you want some wine?’’, Jewel asked, holding the bottle of wine.

‘’Sure.’’, Eva responded. Jewel smiled as she opened it and poured a glass for her and a glass for Eva. She handed the glass of wine to Eva.

‘’Thank you.’’, Eva responded, taking a sip of the wine. It was delicious. ‘’So, what’cha been up to?’’, Eva asked after taking a sip of her wine. 

‘’Eh, not much really. Its honestly been quite boring without Blu here.’’, Jewel responded, showing a hint of sadness towards the end. Eva nodded,

‘’I feel the same. It’s been so quiet since most of my kids moved out. Now Rafael is on some business trip, its just…’’, Eva responded, ‘’Lonely.’’, both Eva and Jewel said at the same time. They wore a sad face,

‘’I’m just glad you could come over.’’, Jewel said with a weak smile. Eva smiled and nodded,

‘’Yeah.’’, she said, ‘’I really miss my Rafael.’’, Eva sighed. Jewel nodded, understanding how she felt, as she took another sip of her wine.

‘’I miss my Blu, too. I miss having someone to talk to, I miss having someone to snuggle with, I miss having someone who…’’, Jewel lamented. She motioned with her hand, implying what she left out.

‘’Has sex with you?’’, Eva guessed. Jewel blushed a little but wasn’t all too ashamed about it. Apart from Blu, Eva was the bird she felt most comfortable with discussing sexual issues. Sometimes she even felt more comfortable talking about it with Eva.

Conversely, Blu felt the same with Rafael, with them both being able to discuss their problems with each other.

‘’Yeah.’’, Jewel responded, letting out a small chuckle.

‘’Me too. I’ll be honest, I miss doing it with Rafael.’’, Eva replied, ‘’Without him, I am one horny mama!’’, Eva joked, to which both she and Jewel laughed.

‘’Yeah, I swear I’m hornier than before.’’, Jewel replied. 

‘’Heat?’’, Eva suggested, ‘’Yeah.’’, Jewel answered. Eva sighed,

‘’I guess while we’re on the topic of sex…’’, Eva began, and Jewel listened, ‘’I-I’ve been thinking about this for a while, and I’ve been worried about sharing it…’’, Eva said insecurely. Jewel listened with concern and curiosity.

‘’Whatever it is, its okay. You can tell me…’’, Jewel softly spoke, holding Eva’s hand to help comfort her. Jewel looked at her with understanding eyes, and this soothed her worries. Not to say she wasn’t worried about confessing them, because she was worried, but not as worried as she was before. Eva took a deep breath, preparing to tell Jewel something she has never told anyone else before, not even Rafael.

‘’Jewel… I-I’m… I’m a bisexual…’’, Eva confessed to her, looking down insecurely. Jewel warmly smiled,

‘’Hey, that’s okay… Um, tell you what. I’m also bisexual.’’, Jewel told her. 

‘’R-really?’’, Eva spoke up, surprised and relieved to know that Jewel was the same. 

‘’Yes. I told Blu about this,’’, Jewel replied, beginning to chuckle a bit, ‘’And he said, and I quote: “Oh, really? Wow… That’s… so hot!”. So just remember that guys find that stuff super-hot.’’, Jewel laughed. Eva laughed as well,

‘’Wow, I guess I was worried over nothing then…’’, Eva chuckled in relief, ‘’Yep.’’, Jewel nodded. The two fell into a short awkward silence, with the occasional chuckle, which was more like a puff of air. Eva decided to ask Jewel something else.

‘’Another thing… Uh, do you think I’m…’’, Eva began, ‘’…hot?’’, she awkwardly finished. Jewel looked at her,

‘’Yeah… Yeah, you’re hot…’’, Jewel responded. It was awkward for both her and Eva, but at the same time, they oddly enjoyed this.

‘’Well, thanks… I sometimes feel bad, as I’m a bit old.’’, Eva said, relieved.

‘’That doesn’t matter. Eva, I know for a fact you are the definition of sexy for some guys.’’, Jewel told her, comforting her.

‘’So, I’m a MILF?’’, Eva asked.

‘’Yeah, Mother I’d Love to Fuck.’’, Jewel answered. Eva blushed a bit,

‘’So, you’re saying you wanna fuck me?’’, Eva asked, smiling a bit. Jewel blushed a bit too,

‘’Yeah, sort of.’’, she chuckled. However, both fell into an awkward silence as they realised what had just been said. ‘’I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to say that…’’, Jewel apologised, blushing in embarrassment.

‘’Actually, I feel the same.’’, Eva confessed, and Jewel was surprised, ‘’What?’’, she quickly said.

‘’Yeah, Jewel I actually have fantasised about you, I have a crush on you, Jewel.’’, Eva confessed, smiling. Jewel was unsure how she felt about this, but that’s due to the shock of it. Inside, feelings were brewing that she had supressed for a while.

‘’But, what about Rafael?’’, Jewel questioned, ‘’Don’t you love him?’’. Eva was surprised by her words,

‘’Of course I do, silly! It’s just that I love you too…’’, Eva clarified. Jewel nodded in understanding. Those feelings were brewing up and were rising like bubbles in a shaken soft drink bottle. And soon, something will open that lid and send those feelings spraying everywhere, and it seemed said thing will happen quite soon.

Jewel began to feel very weird. It felt so uncomfortable, yet so comforting. She felt cold, but also warm. She looked at Eva and felt butterflies in her stomach. She sometimes felt like that around Eva, but now it was stronger than ever.

It was all clear now. Jewel realised from the feelings she felt, and the conversation they had, and she realised what this all meant. Jewel loved Eva. The shaken soft drink bottle had been opened, and it was time to unleash the spray of sugary goodness. Or, in this case, something far better.

‘’Eva, I… I love you too!’’, Jewel exclaimed. Those feelings were finally shown to someone, and they were burning inside. Jewel felt the weight begin to lift off her chest, a weight she wasn’t even sure she had, until now. Eva smiled,

‘’You do?’’, she said excitedly as she began to get off of her seat. ‘’YES!’’, Jewel exclaimed. Those feelings she had were finally going to be unleashed, and that weight was being lifted off both their chests. 

The two met into a kiss, wrapping their arms around each other in a soft embrace. Their tongues danced with one another in fiery passion, as they let out pleasure filled moans. They both noted just how different this felt from a guy’s kiss. It was softer, it was… in some ways, better…

The two began to touch one another, with Jewel grabbing Eva’s large ass, and Eva taking a more dominant stance. Both smiled internally as they passionately made out.  
They parted beaks, with a strand of saliva connecting their beaks. They were panting, blushing and gazing into each other’s eyes.

‘’Wow, that was amazing!’’, Jewel exclaimed, smiling widely.

‘’I know right?!’’, Eva exclaimed in response, and she kissed Jewel again. At last, their feelings they had kept buried were finally going to be unleashed, and it was a relief. They caressed each other as they made out. Their minds jumbled, but with a theme of love, relief and lust being the major theme of their thoughts.

They parted beaks again, and Jewel quickly went to kissing the side of Eva’s neck. She let out a yelp of pleasure as Jewel kissed a rather sensitive spot on her body.

‘’Oh my!’’, Eva exclaimed in a moan. Jewel loved to do this to Blu, as it was a bit amusing for her to see how much pleasure Blu derived from it. It seemed to feel almost as good as her sucking his dick, which was surprising. So, Jewel always made sure to kiss Blu’s neck during sex, as it was a great mix of amusement and sweetness to see how good it felt for Blu.

Eva continued to grope Jewel’s ass as she leaned her head back and moaned in pleasure. Both girls were beginning to get wet in excitement. It was so thrilling and different for them, and they loved it so much. 

Jewel switched to the other side of Eva’s neck as the two girls continued to sexually caress one another in a variety of places, but mostly their asses as it was the easiest place to grasp from their current position.

Once Jewel finished kissing both sides of Eva’s neck, she kissed Eva on the beak. This was their most lust filled one so far, as the girls grew increasingly horny. However, said kiss was the shortest one so far. Jewel parted beaks, looking at Eva sensually.

‘’So, you gonna return the favour?’’, Jewel asked seductively, softly caressing Eva’s breasts. Eva smiled, and with her large beak, began to kiss Jewel on the side of her neck. She was dominant, as Eva pushed her against the bar/counter, but it was still comfortable for Jewel.

Jewel began to caress Eva’s stomach, and went down toward her crotch. She caressed it, clearly looking forward to touching it, without the annoying barrier of clothes.

Eva switched to the other side of Jewel’s neck.

‘’Oh yeah…’’, Jewel moaned, as she continued to touch Eva’s crotch, noticing how it was slightly damp. Jewel too, was very wet. It was so much different doing this with a girl, and both sides had their benefits. Jewel felt a deeper connection with Blu, as the two had been together for 20 years and had 3 kids and were married. Jewel also loved Blu’s personality, and she loved the protection she felt from being with a man.

But at the same time, the soft touch of a girl was something that guys didn’t really have. Additionally, as they were both girls, they knew exactly what felt good and it just felt more mutual than with a guy. But at the same time, it was an odd connection with a guy and a girl in this regard. It was a bit more interesting as they were so different, yet so similar at the same time.

But that doesn’t matter. Jewel didn’t really care. All she really cared about right now was being able to fuck Eva, and vice versa.

Eva finished kissing Jewel’s neck. The two looked at each other with lust in their eyes, as Jewel smiled naughtily as she continued caressing Eva’s crotch. Eva smiled, and took off Jewel’s shirt, revealing the eye candy hidden underneath. But there was one more barrier: Her bra. That thing covered the biggest piece of eye candy on her body.

Eva kissed Jewel’s stomach lustfully and groped at Jewel’s breasts once she was finished. Eva let out a soft groan of lust as she stared at Jewel’s gorgeous body. Eva unhooked Jewel’s bra as Jewel smiled lustfully. This uncovered her gorgeous breasts, and Eva began to grope her boobs.

‘’Oh, they’re so nice…’’, Eva seductively whispered as she touched her lover’s breasts. With her fingers, she softly caressed Jewel’s nipples, which elicited a moan from her, which told Eva she was doing a good job. But she fully knew what it felt like, and as she often would touch her own breasts, especially during sex or when she masturbated, in the rare occasion of Rafael not being horny. 

‘’Ohhh… Don’t stop Eva…’’, Jewel groaned, letting out a pleasure filled sigh. Eva then took this to the next level, by licking her breasts. This felt even better for both of them. Eva would lick and suck on one breast, while groping the other one. She’d switch from one breast to the other, ensuring that both got a good licking.

Finally, she licked the centre between Jewel’s breast and kissed Jewel on the beak. Both Eva and Jewel caressed each other’s crotches, their hands filled with burning desire.

They parted beaks, with Eva smiling lustfully, almost evilly. But Eva wasn’t into BDSM, but she was aroused by being the dominant one. 

‘’Let’s do this somewhere more comfortable.’’, she seductively whispered into Jewel’s ear, kissing it after doing so.

‘’Yeah…’’, Jewel sighed, and the two got up and sat on the couch. They kissed, and Eva let Jewel take a dominant position. But Eva was still in control. Jewel unbuttoned Eva’s shirt as Eva continued to caress Jewel’s breasts. 

Jewel took off Eva’s shirt, revealing the plump and sexy body of Eva. She was the definition of a MILF. A sexy, mature mother. And Jewel certainly would love to fuck her. Jewel took off Eva’s bra, revealing Eva’s large breasts. They had gone through a lot, but they were still amazing.

Jewel began to grope them, and quickly went onto sucking her breasts. Eva gasped excitedly. This sensation did remind her of when she’d breastfeed her little babies. But this felt different in the sense that one was a natural and healthy behaviour meant to feed a little developing baby, and the other was because a horny gal’ was sucking them. 

Eva caressed Jewel’s head with her left hand and smiled as she leant her head back and closed her eyes, enjoying the amazing sensation of Jewel greedily sucking on her boobs.   
Eva reached down to her crotch with her right hand and began to touch herself as she couldn’t help herself. Now, this was a double whammy of pleasure, and Eva enjoyed every little bit of it.

Eva began to hear Jewel moan as well, and she opened her eyes and sat her head up a bit as Jewel continued to lustfully suck on her breasts. Eva let out a loud moan as she looked over and noticed Jewel had the same idea as her and was touching herself as well. Eva smiled, and looked at Jewel.

‘’Enjoying yourself there, my little baby?’’, Eva asked, chuckling a bit. Jewel briefly stopped, ‘’Yeah.’’, she responded and went back to sucking on Eva’s massive breasts.

‘’That’s good…’’, Eva sighed, as she slowly rested her head back down, ‘’Oh yeah…’’, she moaned in pleasure. It seemed to Eva that Jewel was a boobs girl, which was different from Rafael, who loved her ass. So, it was good that her breasts got a little loving, although Eva wouldn’t call it little, as Jewel was going bonkers on her knockers.

Eva went on to fingering herself, which felt even better than simply rubbing it, as it stimulated both her clitoris and vaginal nerves, which was good, even though the nerves in her vagina weren’t as sensitive as her clitoris, but still.

Jewel parted from Eva’s breasts, panting, with bits of saliva around her beak showing just how much she sucked on them.

‘’Woah, you sure you don’t wanna keep sucking on them?’’, Eva giggled as she enticingly held her breasts. Jewel shook her head as she smiled,

‘’I’d love to keep on sucking them.’’, Jewel answered, ‘’But I think I’d love something else even more…’’, Jewel said seductively, lying back and caressing her crotch, ‘’I think you know what I mean?’’, Jewel asked sensually, sticking out her tongue and licking her beak. Eva smiled,

‘’Oh yeah.’’, she said, as she went over and took off Jewel’s shorts, revealing her soaked knickers, (henceforth panties) ‘’Holy shit, you’re so wet!’’, Eva exclaimed as she began to touch Jewel’s crotch.

‘’Yeah…’’, Jewel sighed. Eva took off her panties and revealed her vagina, which was quite good looking. Well, as good looking as a vagina can be. And boy oh boy was it soaked!

‘’Go on, lick it.’’, Jewel said lustfully, and Eva kissed her on the beak.

‘’Oh, I will.’’, Eva smiled as she parted beaks and got into position. Eva smiled at Jewel as she took one last glance at her before she dug in.  
Jewel yelped as Eva began licking her vagina. It felt just as good, if not better than Blu. Eva’s tongue was longer, and she knew which parts felt good, on account of coincidentally also having a vagina. Jewel was surprised by how good she was,

‘’Oh wow, Eva! You sure you’ve never done this before?’’, Jewel exclaimed, and Eva quickly parted to answer, ‘’Nope, I guess I’m just a natural.’’, Eva responded in a tongue-in-beak manner. However, she got back to a tongue-in-vagina.

Eva even knew to hum as she did so, proving an extra bit of pleasure for Jewel, as the humming was like a weak vibrator. Speaking of which, Jewel was looking forward to showing Eva her collection of toys that are the cause of many mother’s anxiety if they have curious and snoopy kids.

In fact, Jewel recalled a time when Tiago snooped through her drawers and found a strange pink thing that vibrated. Jewel came into her room to find Tiago giggling as he pressed the vibrating object against various places. Jewel was shocked and snatched it off him, which caused little 8-year-old Tiago to cry. 

Jewel had to explain to him in the most appropriate way possible not to go around touching things that aren’t his. However, after that Tiago innocently asked her if she could buy him that as he found it very fun. Jewel politely said no and gave no further reason, which confused Tiago. 

Of course, now that Tiago is older, he knows why Jewel didn’t get him it. Tiago is still teased about that incident, which eventually led to Tiago enacting revenge when at the dinner table when Carla mentioned the incident, he responded by pointing out that she had her own little play toy that he often hears her play with late at night. This promptly led to a slap on Tiago’s face, but it was all worth it. To this day, Tiago still has no idea where the fuck she got that vibrator.

Anyways, Jewel closed her eyes and began to grope her breast and play with it with her left hand and rub the top of her vagina with her right hand, adding just that extra bit of pleasure. Eva also rubbed her vagina in ecstasy as she licked Jewel’s vagina, leading to a mixture of humming and moaning coming out of Eva’s beak, which all felt good.  
Eva would frequently change technique, sometimes she’d draw her tongue back and shoot it forward over and over, other times she’d lick a certain part, and other times she’d just lick all over the place. All of it felt good. 

‘’Oh fuck, Eva! That feels so good!’’, Jewel exclaimed. Eva continued to lick her lover’s vagina, which felt absolutely amazing for Jewel. It went on and soon became clear that Eva intended to lick her until orgasm, which was great. 

Jewel’s breathing became more rapid as Eva continued on, pleasuring herself as she did so. Jewel began to feel her orgasm coming,

‘’Eva! I’m gonna cum!’’, Jewel cried. Eva began to lick as fast as possible to ensure maximum pleasure for her lover. Jewel rested her head back, as her moans grew louder and louder as she finally orgasmed. Eva continued to lick like mad, even with the added orgasmic juices. 

‘’OH YES, EVA! DON’T STOP!’’, Jewel screamed in ecstasy. Eva obliged and continued to lick her as fast as she could. Hearing her moan like that turned Eva on so much, and it also made her feel happy, knowing just how good it must feel for Jewel. 

Jewel eventually calmed as her orgasm faded away. She was panting, still recovering from that amazing feeling. Eva parted, and panted too. She crawled over Jewel and gave her a passionate kiss. Jewel didn’t care that the beak she was kissing, and the tongue that she rubbed hers against had been in her vagina. She was too aroused to care. 

This kiss was arguably their most passionate yet, and it did so despite them both being a bit tired. But they weren’t going to stop. Oh no, they were just getting started. The two parted beaks, with a strand of saliva bridging between their two beaks. Eva smiled as she sat over Jewel,

‘’Now that I’m done pleasuring you…’’, Eva softly and lustfully spoke, slowly caressing Jewel’s breasts. Jewel smiled, as the two shared a quick kiss. They parted, and Eva sat back, and got on all fours, presenting her large ass for Jewel. Clearly, she wanted a different position then Jewel. Jewel reckoned this may be the way that Eva is used to, as Rafael clearly is an ass man, and since Eva has one big ass, he’d surely prefer to eat her out that in that position.

Jewel went towards Eva, and began to caress her ass with one hand, and very quickly she began to touch it with two hands, with one hand on each cheek. Eva looked at Jewel with a very horny look, she also moved her ass side to side slowly as Jewel touched her ass.

‘’You know, this is the position that Rafael always fucks me in. He just loves this big ass.’’, Eva told Jewel, slapping her ass at the end. Jewel smiled, and did the same, smacking each side which elicited a moan from her.

‘’With an ass like this, I don’t blame him.’’, Jewel responded. Jewel decided it was time to unveil her ass, and pulled down Eva’s shorts, which revealed her panties. Jewel planted a kiss on her left cheek, which still had the panty covering it. So, Jewel took her panties off and was presented with Eva’s ass, ready for her to eat out. 

‘’Holy shit, I’m kind of jealous.’’, Jewel laughed, and so did Eva. Eva slapped her ass again, and Jewel began to caress and touch it in a variety of ways. She played with her cheeks, making them shake about, before finishing it off by spanking each side.

‘’Oh yeah, spank me…’’, Eva moaned, ‘’Have I been a bad mama?’’, Eva asked, sensually. Jewel smiled,

‘’Oh yeah you have, and I’m gonna punish you.’’, Jewel responded, and Eva giggled in excitement.

‘’Well then punish me!’’, she cried. Jewel nodded, and dug in. Currently, Jewel was avoiding her actual ass, and instead was licking her vagina from this position, groping her ass while doing so. Eva shook it as Jewel ate her out, while Jewel responded by thrashing her beak from side to side. 

‘’Oh yeah…’’, Eva moaned. She placed her hand on Jewel’s head, pressing it down gently, much in the same way a guy would hold a girl’s (or guy’s) head when they’re getting sucked off. Eva of course, didn’t press down too hard, as she still wanted Jewel to be able to have a bit of control and to be able to part when she wanted. 

Jewel was deeply aroused by this, as one thing she didn’t like about guys where the size of their asses. She just wishes they were bigger. Luckily, Blu did have a great ass, so that was nice. But a full buffet like Eva’s would be preferred. But she supposed that the great ass was a privilege that guys got to enjoy… and lesbians… and bisexual women…

Jewel spanked Eva’s ass as she ate her out. The amount of lust that Jewel felt was borderline indescribable. It was a lifetime of confusion about her feelings, all being let out at long last to a girl she trusted and loved. 

Eva felt the same. She had always felt weird thanks to her sexuality and chose to hide it from everyone. If she was honest, when she was at school, she had crushes on girls and boys. That made her feel weird and ashamed, and she felt deeply insecure about that. 

It wouldn’t be until Rafael came along and stole her heart, in a good way. Her desires would often lead to her fantasising about a girl having sex with her along with Rafael. She did this whether she was masturbating or having sex with Rafael. So, to finally share her feelings, and to enact upon them was an amazing feeling.

Jewel felt naughty, and so on a whim, she licked further up, which surprised Eva. But it was a nice sensation. Her wet tongue stimulated the many nerves on Eva’s anus, which was very pleasurable. Of course, her licking her vagina was even more pleasurable, but it was nice to mix things up. 

‘’Oh, you’re so dirty Jewel!’’, Eva moaned, and Jewel giggled. Jewel then went back to licking Eva’s vagina, but would frequently switch between the two, which felt great for Eva, as both ends got a little loving.

Jewel continued to do this, switching between licking Eva’s vagina and licking her anus. She went on and on as Eva neared an orgasm,

‘’Oh Jewel, don’t stop! Make me cum!’’, Eva cried, as she held Jewel’s face down, and Jewel licked Eva just like how she licked her. She wanted to return the favour of giving her such an amazing orgasm by giving her an amazing orgasm of her own. Eva’s panting became more rapid as she moaned more and more.

‘’OH YES!’’, Eva cried as her moans got louder and louder as she reached her climax. Jewel licked her as best she could. Hearing Eva’s cries of pleasure turned Jewel on so much, and she continued licking on and on as Eva’s orgasm faded.

Jewel parted, panting, as Eva slouched down to a lying position, panting from her orgasm. Eva quickly turned around, letting Jewel see her front body once more. Eva put her arm out, signalling her to come snuggle and Jewel did so. Jewel laid on top of Eva and kissed her passionately. 

Eva groped Jewel’s ass, spanking it, as the two lovers made out. Soon, they parted beaks, and Eva stuck her right leg out the side, and put her left leg up. Jewel understood what Eva wanted to do, and Jewel smiled.

‘’Oh, I see what you’re doing…’’, Jewel laughed, ‘’I’ve always wanted to try this.’’, she added. She got into position, and Eva sat up, readjusting so she was the dominant one.

‘’Me too…’’, Eva responded, ‘’Lets do it.’’, she finished. Jewel nodded lustfully. ‘’You ready?’’, Eva asked, holding Jewel in an embrace and with a very horny expression.

‘’I’ve never been more ready.’’, Jewel whispered, her voice and expression filled with lust. Eva nodded, and then grinded against Jewel’s vagina. Both girls let out a yelp of pleasure. 

At that moment, they knew this would be the highlight of their sexual endeavour, and they sure as hell were looking forward to it.

Eva grinded again, and again, and soon got into a rhythm. Both girls let out moans of pleasure as Eva grinded her vagina against Jewel’s, holding her in a tight embrace. Jewel did too, as Jewel clung onto Eva who was giving her a world of pleasure.

‘’Oh fuck, that feels SO GOOD!’’, Jewel cried, ‘’I know right?!’’, Eva responded, moaning loudly. Jewel’s moans were louder than Eva’s, but Eva’s moans were more deep and had a clear hint of tiredness. 

Jewel was turned on by being dominated by Eva. Which is a reversal of her usual kink of dominating Blu. Although Jewel did let Blu be the dominant one more often, as they agreed on Jewel being the dominant one every third time, they had sex. So, two times with Blu being dominant, and one time with Jewel being dominant. Jewel liked that.

Blu himself did actually quite enjoy being submissive, as he was turned on by such a reversal of roles. At the same time, he loved being able to fuck Jewel, and Jewel liked being able to have a lot of pleasure with less work, as did Blu. But again, Blu did like being Jewel’s little bitch sometimes.

Eva felt the same, she loved being able to have this level of control during sex. Sure, it was tiring, but it was all worth it.

‘’Oh fuck!’’, Eva cried as she continued grinding against Jewel. Jewel had her head back and eyes closed, as she let out pleasure filled moans. Eva’s were usually half closed but did lean her head back to let out a loud moan occasionally.

‘’Faster Eva!’’, Jewel cried, and Eva obliged and went as fast as she could tolerate, as this sensation would feel too good if she went too fast. Jewel however was submissive, so she needn’t worry about being able to go on.

The two girls continued to scissor. This feeling felt even better than penetrative sex, which was saying something as that felt amazing. 

‘’Holy shit, Eva please don’t stop!’’, Jewel cried as the two girls neared their orgasm, ‘’I won’t Jewel… I won’t… I won’t…’’, Eva purred. Eva began to go faster, as her moans grew louder,

‘’Yes, I love you!’’, Jewel cried, ‘’I love you too!’’, Eva responded as the two finally orgasmed. They let out screams of pleasure, 

‘’AHHH, DON’T STOP!’’, Jewel screamed as Eva grinded against her as fast as she could without overloading herself. This sensation was amazing, and both girls were in heaven. Eva slowed down and laid down on her back, bringing Jewel back on top. Both girls snuggled together and made out tiredly. 

They parted beaks, and Eva looked at Jewel, whose head was rested on Eva’s breasts like a pillow. She looked so sweet, Eva thought.

‘’I love you…’’, Jewel sighed, and Eva smiled, ‘’I love you too.’’, Eva responded. While Eva would be alright with sleeping on the couch with her lover, she’d prefer to sleep somewhere even more cosy. 

‘’Let’s go to bed, beautiful.’’, Eva suggested, and Jewel sighed, ‘’Yeah.’’, exhaustion clear in her voice. Jewel got off of Eva, and Eva sat up. Jewel rested her head against Eva’s should, and she held Jewel’s hand and brought her off to bed. 

They walked together down the back hallway which led to the master bedroom. Eva opened it and brought Jewel with her onto the cosy king-sized bed. Eva laid down first,

‘’Come on.’’, she tiredly invited her to snuggle, and Jewel hopped on. Now in bed, they tucked the blankets over them, and snuggled together, wrapping their arms around each other. Jewel rested on Eva, laying her head on her big breasts and tucking her leg over Eva’s. Eva wrapped her arm around Jewel. They shared one last kiss, before closing their eyes to go to sleep, exhausted from their sex session.

While Jewel did plan on showing Eva her collection of toys, Jewel decided to save that until they woke up.

(A/N)  
Holy fuck that was long, just like my unspecified body part, and also very hot.  
As lesbians are hot as fuck, I may make a part two to this, which will cover that endeavour with sex toys as that’s something lesbians do if the porn I watch is accurate. Okay, most lesbian porn I watch doesn’t involve sex toys, but some do, and I am sure lesbians utilise them.   
Until next time, goodbye.


	2. Father and Son Bonding Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While out on a hunting/camping trip in the beautiful wilderness, Blu and Tiago share a nice bonding moment between each other.
> 
> In case you can't tell, this will be gay incest.

Rio Lemon 2, ‘Father and Son Bonding Experience’  
So, the second lemon. This one is g a y.  
Anyways, lets get on with it! Enjoy or suffer.  
28/11/2020

There’s a special bond that exists between father and son. Blu and Tiago were no exception. Tiago had turned 17 and Blu decided to take him out on a hunting trip to the woods, where they’d stay in a log cabin and would be there for a few days. Just the two of them. No girls to distract them, just a father and son.

Blu did enjoy this activity, he possessed above average eyesight and was an expert shooter. Blu loved the great outdoors, despite spending a lot of time indoors and learning things and doing various activities.

Tiago on the other hand, was a more sporty kind of boy. He preferred playing soccer, rather than going out hunting. But still, he loved spending time with his father, and if it meant getting away from his sisters, it was welcome. Although by now, Carla was 18 years old and had a year or two left before she’d move out. Bia was Tiago’s older twin sister, and so Tiago would have to deal with her, although it would more accurately be said as Bia having to deal with Tiago for a few more years.

The day was drawing to a close, and Blu and Tiago had headed back to their cabin. They hadn’t gotten anything today, as they more so intended just to explore nature as father and son. They stood on the front porch to their cabin.

‘’So, did you enjoy yourself?’’, Blu asked his son, as he opened the door to their cosy log cabin. Tiago sighed,

‘’Yeah, I guess.’’, Tiago answered in a sigh. Blu rolled his eyes a bit but didn’t say anything. Blu and Tiago entered the cosy and warm cabin, and Blu closed the door behind, and turned the lights on. The warmth inside was a welcome change from the cool and increasingly colder weather outside as it got darker as the sun set down.

Blu headed to the kitchen while Tiago sat down on the couch, quite tired from today. Blu had left a slow cooker on, and it was all well. It was a stew of meat and vegetables, plus some salt and a little seasoning to add flavour. 

Blu served the stew into two bowls and closed the lid back on the slow cooker, in case if they wanted more to eat. Blu brought the two bowls to the couch and handed Tiago his bowl of stew, along with a fork. Blu sat down next to Tiago with his bowl and began to eat it.

The two sat in silence as they ate their dinner. It was delicious and was a good source of iron and protein for them. Blu would often say to Tiago that he needed to eat his meat if he wanted to be a big and strong macaw and impress the ladies. Tiago would always blush at that and was quite uncomfortable talking about the subject.

Once they finished, they put their bowls away and sat back down on the couch. It was 6pm, and it was dark outside. Deciding to talk with his son, Blu turned towards Tiago.

‘’So, are you enjoying this trip so far?’’, Blu asked. Tiago faced towards him,

‘’Yeah, I am. Its nice to spend time with you, dad.’’, Tiago answered, smiling a bit as he looked at his father, whom he loved very much. 

‘’Its been nice to spend time with just you and me. Father and son.’’, Blu responded, affectionately ruffling Tiago’s head feathers which caused him to giggle.

‘’S-stop!’’, Tiago giggled, and Blu chuckled as he stopped. The two sat in silence for a few moments, unsure of what to talk about. Blu got an idea though,

‘’So, are there any girls at school you wanna fuck?’’, Blu asked in a tongue-in-beak manner which led to Tiago blushing heavily.

‘’Dad!’’, Tiago snapped embarrassingly. But Blu wanted to press on, he wanted to make sure his son was able to talk about these things without being embarrassed.

‘’Oh, come on, don’t try hiding it! I was the same at your age.’’, Blu told him, chuckling a bit and trying to encourage him.

‘’N-no you really weren’t…’’, Tiago responded, with an insecure tone.

‘’Tiago, I’m serious.’’, Blu began a bit more seriously this time, placing his hand on Tiago’s leg, ‘’I had those same feelings you have when I was your age. There is nothing to be ashamed about.’’, Blu said encouragingly.

‘’Dad… I’m serious, you weren’t like this.’’, Tiago said, ashamed. Any bit of humour left in Blu was gone for now, as he realised that Tiago was hiding something very serious.

‘’Tiago, is there something you want to tell me?’’, Blu asked concerningly. Tiago held his forearm insecurely,

‘’Dad, please, you don’t want to know…’’, Tiago pleaded, his voice full of shame and insecurity. Blu did feel bad by doing this, but he felt this would help make his son feel much better.

‘’Tiago, you can tell me. Its okay…’’, Blu softly spoke, wrapping his arm around Tiago to comfort him. Tiago looked at the ground shamefully,

‘’Promise you won’t tell anyone?’’, Tiago softly asked, ‘’I promise I won’t.’’, Blu answered. Tiago took in a deep breath,

‘’Dad, I’ve been hiding something for years… I…’’, Tiago trembled in anxiety, as Blu comfortingly held him gently, ‘’Dad, I’m gay…’’, Tiago finished. Blu was silent for a few moments as Tiago began to cry softly into his hands.

‘’Tiago, Tiago look at me.’’, Blu spoke, uncovering Tiago’s face and looking at him with a comforting look, ‘’There is absolutely nothing wrong with being gay.’’, Blu said, still looking directly at Tiago. Tiago weakly smiled,

‘’I was just so worried about what your reaction would be…’’ Tiago sighed, clearly relieved to hear his father’s words. 

‘’Tiago, I couldn’t care less if you love vagina, or if you love big juicy cock. It doesn’t matter.’’, Blu chuckled, and so did Tiago, ‘’So, I’ll rephrase the thing that started this: Are there any guys at school you wanna fuck?’’, Blu asked, smiling, ‘’Or get fucked by. I won’t judge.’’, Blu finished. 

‘’Well, there are some cute boys… But… I can’t bring myself to confess my feelings to them.’’, Tiago sighed, ‘’I’m just afraid they won’t be so accepting, and they might hurt me…’’, Tiago shed a tear at the thought, and Blu patted him on the back, wearing a sympathetic expression.

‘’Tiago, I’m sure you’ll find your special someone one day.’’, Blu began, ‘’I mean, look at you. I’m sure so many girls like you, and I’m sure quite a few boys have a crush on you.’’, Blu said encouragingly. 

‘’I’m not that handsome, am I?’’, Tiago questioned. Blu shook his head,

‘’Yes, you are Tiago, you are very handsome.’’, Blu reassured his son, which caused him to blush. 

‘’You can’t really speak, you’re not gay.’’, Tiago chuckled, a bit confused. Blu shook his head,

‘’Well, I may not be gay, but I’m not straight either.’’, Blu began, which puzzled Tiago, ‘’What?’’, Tiago spoke, confused.

‘’I like both guys and girls. So, I’m bisexual. So yes, I am qualified to tell you that you’re handsome.’’ Blu smiled, and Tiago sat in silence.

‘’Oh.’’, he simply said. The two looked at each other, feeling odd feelings for one another. It felt wrong, but so right at the same time. Tiago decided to try and make the mood less awkward,

‘’But what if both sides are too scared to confess their feelings?’’, Tiago asked, ‘’I-I don’t want to be alone…’’, Tiago sighed sadly. Blu hated to see Tiago like this, and he decided to give him a hug. Despite Tiago’s age and the personality he often shows, he had a soft side, and was a gentle boy, especially in moments like this.

‘’Well, I guess you’ll always have me…’’, Blu blurted out without thinking. Tiago blushed and smiled nervously at what his father said. Oddly, hearing that felt… good… In a way that Tiago thought it never would. 

Being in his father’s warm, protective embrace made him feel safe, loved and oddly turned on. Tiago couldn’t help but notice just how soft and well groomed his dad’s feathers are, and how warm his embrace his. He couldn’t help but notice how strong his dad is, despite his gentle personality.

Tiago couldn’t help but want to hug tighter. He wrapped his arms around his father and shifted closer to him, resting his head against his father’s chest. It was so comforting, and Tiago loved it. He felt butterflies in his stomach, and his body felt like it was heating up in various emotions, some of which he thought he’d never have.

‘’You right there?’’, Blu asked, chuckling slightly. Tiago was confused but noticed that he had an erection. Tiago blushed heavily,

‘’Oh, I didn’t realise, I’m so sorry…’’, Tiago quickly apologised, separating himself from the warm protection and comfort of his father. Blu wanted to know about this. Was his son aroused by his presence? Blu had to find out,

‘’Tiago, why have you got an erection?’’, Blu asked, preferring to not outright ask it off the bat, and instead transition to the question in a more comfortable manner. Tiago blushed in shame,

‘’N-no! I-I don’t know why I g-got an erection!’’, Tiago lied, but he knew why, or at least felt why deep down. He was attracted to his father but knew he shouldn’t share it.

‘’Tiago, its okay… Just tell me…’’, Blu calmy spoke, putting his arm on Tiago’s shoulder. Tiago looked away in shame, he took a few breaths before deciding to come clean.

‘’I got erect because of you…’’, Tiago softly and shamefully confessed. Upon hearing this, Blu had mixed feelings about this. He didn’t know if he should be angry or… Aroused…  
Blu couldn’t help but feel the latter a lot more than the former, ‘’I love you dad…’’, Tiago croaked. 

Blu had received those words from his children many times, including Tiago, and those exact words felt so much different than from every other time its been said to him. Sure, both were love, but they were two completely different kinds of love. 

This wasn’t a simple familial love, this was a romantic kind, a taboo kind. A kind that Blu oddly liked. It felt similar to when Jewel says she loves him. Blu loved Tiago in the father/son kind of way, but Blu began to wonder if this love was more than a father son relationship.

‘’I… I don’t know what to say…’’, Blu responded. Tiago sat there, ashamed. But both were thinking about this, and by every passing second, Blu became more and more fond of the thought, even aroused. 

Blu looked at his son objectively, putting himself in the shoes of someone his age and ignoring the fact he was his son. Tiago was slightly above average in height, had well-kept and soft feathers, a well-structured beak, was handsome, had a sporty body physique paired with good muscles and a nice ass. 

In this scenario, Blu realised how good looking and hot his son was. If he were a boy his age, he’d probably have a crush on him. Thinking like that led to Blu also getting an erection, which he felt building in his shorts. 

Now Blu couldn’t sugar coat it, they both loved each other in a different way than the usual father/son bond. Tiago too loved his father in that romantic and sexual way, and now Blu realised their feelings were mutual, he couldn’t sit on a high horse. 

Now, he knew he was the same, and so what could he do? Pretend this didn’t exist? Pretend their feelings weren’t there when he knew they were? All that needed to happen was for Tiago to know that he wasn’t alone, and his father loved him too in the way that most would rather not think about.

‘’Tiago, I love you too.’’, Blu confessed, caressing Tiago’s chest as Tiago turned his head over to see his father smiling at him. Tiago looked at him with his moist eyes, and it took a moment to realise what his father meant. 

The two gazed at each other, neither knowing what exactly to say next. Tiago’s right arm made its way to Blu’s chest and caressed around his pectorals, feeling his nipples underneath his shirt. Blu caressed the side of Tiago’s handsome face with his left hand. Tiago then moved on to caressing the side of Blu’s face just as he caressed his face. 

Neither knew what to say, but they mutually knew what to do. Their heads moved closer, as did their beaks on a trajectory to meet. This action spoke louder and more than words. Their beaks met, and their eyes closed. 

Their tongues met for the first time, and they let out a deep groan as their tongues rubbed against each other and explored their beaks. This felt so wrong, yet so right, and it began to feel more and more right by the second.

The two readjusted position so they could get into a better kissing position, one where they could lovingly make out and hug and caress one another. Neither Blu or Tiago really cared at this point if it was incest, neither cared that they were father and son. All they cared about was this kiss, and their bodies, and their love for each other.

Tiago went over Blu’s lap as they continued to make out, letting out deep groans of pleasure as they did so. Tiago felt his dad’s raging erection touch his body, and he loved it. He rubbed himself slightly against his dad, wanting to feel that erection against his body more. It turned him on so much.

Blu loved the sensation of Tiago resting his handsome body against him and rubbing himself gently on his penis. It would’ve made it even harder if it could get harder. Blu’s left hand reached down and touched Tiago’s ass, feeling it. 

It felt great, even if it were obstructed by the pants he was wearing. Blu wanted to feel that ass without his pants on, and just the underwear he wore. But what would be even better if it were bare, all good for him to touch and feel.

At long last, Tiago and Blu parted beaks, with a strand of saliva bridging their two beaks. They panted and looked at each other with love. Blu’s hand still did not lift off of Tiago’s ass, and neither one of them wanted it to. Both smiled lovingly,

‘’How was that for your first kiss?’’, Blu asked tenderly, still groping his son’s ass.

‘’It was amazing…’’, Tiago answered, lovingly gazing into his father’s adorable chocolate brown eyes, ‘’So does this mean we’re going to?’’, Tiago asked, though refrained from finishing it as he felt it was obvious what he was asking. Blu smiled, lustfully,

‘’Yes. Yes, we are…’’, Blu responded, sensually, ‘’Of course, unless you don’t want to, then that’s fine.’’, Blu quickly and somewhat sheepishly added.

‘’But I do want to, dad.’’, Tiago responded sensually, and Blu’s expression went back to a lustful one.

‘’Well in that case, I’d love to have a nice father/son bonding experience.’’, Blu whispered seductively, and Tiago nodded, smiling widely, ‘’I suppose you’d like to see me without this shirt on?’’, Blu said, gently letting Tiago off. Tiago nodded a yes, and Blu obliged. 

Blu took off his shirt revealing his surprisingly sexy body for Tiago to see. He looked in amazement as Blu smiled proudly,

‘’Wow, you’re so sexy…’’, Tiago commented as he went to his dad to touch his now bare torso. His pectorals were rather well defined and thanks to the time Blu spends outdoors and playing soccer with his son, he also sported a bit of a six pack. Tiago was turned on by this, and just wanted to feel his dad’s muscles.

Blu just let him touch him. It was a more innocent sort of touching, and Blu liked that. It reminded him of his first time with Jewel. While Blu didn’t have as defined muscles as he does now, he won’t forget how aroused Jewel was when she touched him. 

It felt great to know that someone found him attractive, because up until he met Jewel, he didn’t really feel like he was attractive. Maybe he wasn’t that attractive in high school, but it seems he is now.

Tiago began to kiss his father’s muscles, and even licked them, soaking the short feather coverage on his dad’s body with his saliva. Blu let out a pleasure filled sigh as his son touched him sexually. Blu grabbed at Tiago’s shirt and Tiago got the hint. He moved back a bit so that his dad could take his shirt off, revealing Tiago’s gorgeous body.

Blu began to touch his body as Tiago touched his – mutual touching. Blu felt his son’s muscles, and this was incredibly arousing, and very relieving. Truth be told, Blu had hidden and supressed feelings for boys as well. Blu did prefer girls, but he did find some men attractive, including his son. 

Blu had decided not to tell anyone about his bisexuality, not out of fear or shame, but because he simply felt it didn’t matter. He’s married to the most beautiful bird in the world, and so it doesn’t matter if he also has hots for boys. But now it does, and both Blu and Tiago felt empowered to finally express themselves.

‘’Oh dad…’’, Tiago moaned as Blu groped his thighs. Blu smiled, and decided to pleasure his son some more. Blu leant in and began to kiss the side of Tiago’s neck, causing him to yelp in pleasure, ‘’Dad! Oh yes!’’, Tiago yelped. 

Blu smiled as he kissed his son’s neck, happy to know that he too had a major erogenous zone on his neck. In a scenario like this, that was a good thing to have in common. Tiago held his dad’s sides as his father pleasured him by kissing him in such a sensitive spot. Tiago had never been kissed there, so this was a whole new experience.

Blu parted, smiling and showing his neck,

‘’You know, we have something in common; a very sensitive neck.’’, Blu told him, enticing Tiago to return the favour by kissing his father’s neck. He obliged. Blu’s eyes rolled back as his eyes closed, ‘’Oh yeah…’’, Blu moaned as his son pleasured him. Blu realised in their position, this could become mutual, and so Blu moved his head in to kiss Tiago’s neck.

The two held each other as they kissed the other’s neck, creating a mutual pleasure. Soon, they switched to the other side, allowing both sides of their neck to be kissed. Once they finished, they kissed on the beak once more, rubbing their torsos together which deeply aroused both of them.

They moaned into each other’s beaks as their tongues danced and rubbed against the other in passion and love. Neither cared about the age difference, or the fact they were father and son. Not at this moment. All they cared about was the passion and love the two felt for one another.

Blu and Tiago parted beaks, and nuzzled their beaks together lovingly, with Blu holding his son’s ass with both of his hands. Blu wanted to take this further, and so he began to reach down to Tiago’s crotch area, caressing it. Tiago of course let him, as it felt so good to be touched down there, but Blu wanted to do something down there that would feel even better.

Blu sat up and Tiago around, so he sat against the comfortable back of the couch. Blu looked at his son’s crotch with a smirk. Tiago had a very noticeable erection, which is understandable. Blu began to lightly caress it, and Tiago in turn, started caressing his father’s crotch. 

Blu then reached into Tiago’s pants, and began to take them off. Tiago let him do this, becoming very excited.

‘’But I wanted to suck you first.’’, Tiago complained, disappointed. Blu shook his head, 

‘’I think its better if you get it first, that way you know how to do it. Besides, I’ve gotten many blowjobs, so I think its better if you get to experience your first one.’’, Blu countered, smiling.

‘’Well, I guess I can’t argue with that.’’, Tiago laughed, and Blu smiled as he began to stroke his son’s penis. Tiago smirked, and was very excited by this. Blu soon began to lick it, giving the head a nice lick, which tickled Tiago. Blu glanced at Tiago as he licked his cock, smiling as he saw his son enjoying himself and looking on intently, waiting for him to suck it.

Blu had enough with teasing and decided to suck it at last. Blu inserted his son’s cock into his beak, using his tongue to help make it more comfortable, and began sucking, moving his head up and down. Tiago leant his head back and let out a deep, pleasure filled moan.

Tiago’s eyes rolled back, and he rested his hand on his father’s head to help control it, as he moaned in pleasure from receiving his first blowjob. It felt so much better than simply touching himself, and Tiago couldn’t wait to experience penetration, as he was sure that would feel even better.

‘’Oh yeah… Dad, that feels so good…’’, Tiago moaned as Blu continued to suck his son’s cock. Blu would sometimes part from his son’s cock to lick it and stroke it briefly, before going back in. Sometimes he’d deepthroat his son, and for the rest he just sucked it at a pace that seemed to be comfortable for the both of them.

Hearing the pleasure filled moans of his son both turned Blu on and made him feel happy to know that his son is experiencing something so wonderful. Its especially joyful to hear considering how sad Tiago was earlier, and how ashamed he was of his feelings. And now he was able to express himself and feel this pleasure and love. It was sweet.

Blu parted from Tiago’s cock, with a small strand of semen bridging Blu’s beak and Tiago’s cock. Blu gave it a quick stroke, before climbing over Tiago to give his son another quick kiss. They parted and Blu caressed Tiago’s bare chest,

‘’Now its your turn…’’, Blu whispered sensually, and Tiago smiled as Blu stood up and allowed Tiago to touch him. Tiago began to caress Blu’s raging erection, but just the bulge in his pants. Tiago couldn’t wait any longer and pulled down his father’s pants, leaving just the underwear that will also get taken off. 

Tiago rubbed his hand on Blu’s erection, and even licked the bulge, teasing his father. He grasped the underwear at the spot above Blu’s cock, and pulled it down, freeing Blu’s 6-inch penis, which was fairly well sized. Tiago stroked it, before pulling the underwear off completely. Blu sat back down on the couch, and let Tiago take it from there.

Like his dad, Tiago began by licking his dad’s cock, particularly on the head of the penis, which is the most sensitive part of the penis, excluding the urethra, which isn’t sensitive on the pleasure side like the head is.

Tiago then inserted his dad’s penis into his beak, using his tongue to help make it feel better for the both of them. 

‘’Make sure you’re careful, Tiago.’’, Blu told his son, and Tiago put a thumbs up in response. Tiago took this into consideration and sucked slowly and carefully. Even then, he was still worried he might hurt his dad. Blu rested his hand on Tiago’s head, fondling and playing with his son’s head feathers as he sucked him off.

‘’Ugh, yeah…’’, Blu moaned in pleasure, which let Tiago know he was doing a good job, which encouraged and relieved him. With that Tiago continued to suck his father off, and even found himself slowly touching himself in deep arousal.

Tiago had always fantasised about things like this, but he chose to never show it out of fear of rejection and being hated. But now he was finally able to do something he deep down always wanted to do was a relieving and empowering feeling, and the moans of pleasure coming from his father’s beak certainly helped.

Tiago eventually parted from his dad’s now saliva coated penis, leaving a strand of semen bridging the gap between Tiago’s beak and Blu’s penis, but not before he gave it one last lick. Blu softly grabbed Tiago and pulled him into a kiss,

‘’Come here.’’, Blu said before kissing Tiago once more, groping his son’s ass as they made out passionately. They parted beaks with a bridge of saliva between their beaks, and Blu smirked, ‘’Why don’t we do this in bed?’’, Blu suggested in a seductive manner.

‘’Yeah, that would be great.’’, Tiago agreed, and so he got of his dad’s lap and they headed to the nearby bedroom to take their father/son bonding session to the next level.

Blu laid Tiago down on the bed, touching his son’s ass. Tiago was very excited for what his father would do next, and he was both looking forward to and was also nervous about the penetration part. But he was sure his dad would go easy on him.

Blu spanked Tiago’s ass cheek, which elicited a yelp of pleasure from Tiago. Blu spanked the other side two. Blu looked at Tiago, smirking,

‘’Has anyone ever told you how great your ass is?’’, Blu asked, and Tiago shook his head, ‘’That’s a surprise, because you’ve got more ass then some girls.’’, Blu complimented, and went back to touching Tiago’s ass.

Blu used his hands to move Tiago’s back end up a bit more, so he had more ease with pleasuring him. Blu had enough with simply touching it and decided to lubricate it first in a satisfying and pleasurable way. Blu stuck his tongue out and rimmed Tiago from the perineum (area between the anus and testicals) and his anus. He did this again and again.

Tiago moaned in pleasure from the weird and nice sensation of his dad licking him there. Blu soon stopped, and spanked both of Tiago’s ass cheeks once more and went over and kissed Tiago’s head, while rubbing his son’s ass, particularly the anal area.

‘’I’m going to finger you, that way your anus is more loose for me to penetrate.’’, Blu told Tiago, ‘’Okay then.’’, Tiago responded, excited by what he’ll feel. 

Blu wet his fingers and lubricated his son’s anus with his saliva even further. Once done, he turned and looked at Tiago,

‘’You ready?’’, Blu asked, ‘’Yes.’’, Tiago responded. Blu then slowly inserted his index finger into Tiago’s anus, which elicited a sigh from him. 

‘’Remember, if you feel uncomfortable or if this is too much for you, then please tell me and I will stop. I don’t want to hurt you.’’, Blu told Tiago, his voice concerned. Tiago looked back,

‘’I will dad.’’, he replied. Blu smiled and continued to slowly finger his son’s anus. Once he felt it was a bit looser, he began to pick up pace, which caused Tiago to moan more. Seeing that it was pleasurable for Tiago, Blu felt more comfortable in going a bit faster. Blu decided to experiment, and lightly touched the area where the prostate gland was, which is the male equivalent of a G-spot.

Tiago let out a yelp of pleasure as Blu lightly touched that area, 

‘’Oh dad!’’, Tiago moaned, ‘’That feels so good.’’, Tiago closed his eyes and just let his father finger him. Blu felt it should be alright to do two fingers,

‘’I’m gonna use two fingers now.’’, Blu told Tiago, and Blu quickly lubricated Tiago’s anus once more and slowly inserted the second finger. This elicited an even louder moan from Tiago. 

Blu went through the same process of loosening his anus up, so that it would be ready for penile penetration. Blu had a question pop into his mind and decided to ask Tiago it.

‘’Hey, have you ever fingered yourself before?’’, Blu asked. Tiago looked back at him with half closed eyes,

‘’No, I haven’t.’’, Tiago replied, ‘’But I think I might start doing that.’’, Tiago laughed, ‘’Do you?’’, Tiago asked. Blu shook his head,

‘’No, but your mother does finger me sometimes.’’, Blu responded, as he continued to finger his son’s anus, ‘’It feels good doesn’t it?’’, Blu spoke, smiling. 

‘’Oh yeah it does… I can’t wait for you to fuck me…’’, Tiago sighed. Blu touched the area where his prostate was, which elicited a moan of deep pleasure, ‘’Oh yeah!’’, Tiago yelped. Blu smiled,

‘’Do you want me to fuck you now?’’, Blu asked, rubbing his cock gently and teasingly on his son’s left ass cheek.

‘’Yes, yes, yes!’’, Tiago responded enthusiastically. Blu nodded, ‘’Alright then.’’, Blu purred. Blu bent down and gave Tiago’s anus one last lick before spitting on it and lubricating it again. Blu may be going overboard, but he was used to using Lube, rather than just saliva to lubricate an anus, and as this was Tiago’s first time, Blu wanted to make sure he didn’t hurt him.

Blu teased Tiago by grinding his cock in between Tiago’s ass cheeks, which felt good for both of them. After a brief bit of grinding, Blu felt it was time to finally penetrate, ending their father/son bonding experience in the most pleasurable and mutual part: penetration.

‘’You ready?’’, Blu asked, as his penis was in position to penetrate. Tiago looked back at his father, ‘’I’m ready dad. Please, fuck me.’’, Tiago answered. Blu smiled,

‘’Sure thing, I love you.’’, Blu said before inserting the tip into his anus, eliciting a pleasure filled groan from Tiago, ‘’Ugh yeah, I love you too…’’, Tiago moaned. Blu readjusted and was now on top of Tiago, with Tiago lifting his backside up a bit so that it was easier for Blu to penetrate.

Both of them let out groans as Blu pushed a quarter of his penis into Tiago’s anus. It wasn’t too tight, thanks to the fingering session that happened earlier, but Blu would prefer it to have been looser. Tiago liked the sensation of his dad’s cock in his ass, even if it felt weird. 

Blu slowly inserted it in and out, making sure that Tiago got used to it, before diving deeper.

‘’Dad, go deeper.’’, Tiago requested, and Blu obeyed, inserting about half of his penis into Tiago’s anus, ‘’Ugh yeah…’’, Tiago groaned, showing that Blu was doing a good job and that it wasn’t hurting him. 

But Blu was still careful and slow so as not to hurt or make Tiago feel uncomfortable. However, hearing Tiago’s soft moans of pleasure reassured Blu that it felt good for him.

‘’Dad, please go deeper. Ugh, it feels so good…’’, Tiago requested, moaning in pleasure. Blu obeyed and inserted his entire penis into his anus, which elicited a soft moan from Blu and a louder one from Tiago.

‘’Does that feel good?’’, Blu asked as he slowly inserted his cock in and out of his son’s ass.

‘’Yes…’’, Tiago sighed in pleasure, ‘’Go faster, dad.’’, Tiago requested. Blu obeyed, and began to thrust faster, which caused Tiago to moan in pleasure, ‘’Oh yeah…’’, Tiago’s moans encouraged Blu to go on, as Blu couldn’t wait to go full speed.

Blu let out a moan of pleasure, as he thrusted his dick in and out of Tiago’s ass. He began to absently go faster, and Tiago’s moans of pleasure told Blu he was doing a good job.

‘’Oh yeah, dad… Fuck me…’’, Tiago moaned, as Blu continued to thrust. The sound of Blu’s crotch and pelvis hitting against Tiago’s ass was clearly audible, even if it was drowned out by both of their moans and groans of pleasure, and the squeaking of the spring mattress going up and down due to Blu’s humping.

Every thrust Blu did into Tiago’s anus sent a burst of pleasure for both of them. Blu’s penis rubbed against Tiago’s prostate, which was highly pleasurable. As for Blu, the pressure was like a wonderful massage on his penis and hearing his son’s moans of pleasure filled him with joy and horniness.

Blu kissed Tiago on the head, and lightly nibbled on his head feathers, which partially muffled some of Blu’s moans of pleasure. 

‘’Oh dad, that feels so good!’’, Tiago cried, which encouraged Blu to go on and on. Blu never thought he’d be in this situation, having sex with his own son. Nor did Tiago really ever think he’d be doing this, having sex with his father. 

But neither cared. It didn’t matter at this moment, and they didn’t care what others would think, not that they’d know. It was just a passionate lovemaking session between father and son, and a session only they would know about.

While Blu loved laying on top of his son and humping him, Blu wanted to change positions. Blu stopped, and took his penis out of Tiago’s thoroughly fucked anus. Tiago turned around. If he was honest, he was a bit worried that Blu was going to cum already. Luckily, he wasn’t.

‘’Why did you stop, dad?’’, Tiago asked, disappointed. Blu smiled and planted a quick kiss on Tiago’s beak.

‘’Because I want to fuck you like this.’’, Blu answered, reinserting his penis into Tiago’s anus. 

‘’Oh yeah…’’, Tiago moaned, as Blu went back to thrusting his cock in and out of Tiago’s anus. This time, they both got to see each other’s faces. Blu was happy he got to see Tiago’s face, as he’d get see how good it felt for his son in his facial expressions. Tiago felt the same.

Tiago began to slowly stroke his penis to provide maximum pleasure for him. Blu couldn’t really do anything else to make it feel better, so he just continued penetrating his son. Blu knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, and by now they both were a bit sweaty.

‘’Oh dad, fuck me!’’, Tiago cried in pleasure and arousal. Blu didn’t really say much, apart from letting out pleasure filled moans and groans. Blu often moaned more when he was submissive, such as if Jewel is riding him or if she’s pegging him. 

Blu began to feel his orgasm coming, but he knew he could last a little bit longer. 

‘’I love you Tiago.’’, Blu moaned, ‘’I love you too, dad.’’, Tiago responded. Blu and Tiago gazed into each other’s eyes as Blu continuously thrusted his cock in and out of Tiago’s ass. They smiled lovingly and brought their beaks closer together into a kiss.

Their sweaty bodies hugged as Blu thrusted faster and faster. Blu and Tiago soon parted beaks, with Blu and Tiago moaning louder and louder as they felt their climax coming.  
Blu thrusted once more and with a cry, he clenched his beak and closed his eyes really tight as he ejaculated into his son’s anus. Tiago let out his own cry as he ejaculated well. 

Both of their eyes were closed and beaks wide open as they cried out in pleasure. 

Blu continued to thrust, despite how much his body cried for him to stop as it felt too good. Tiago himself couldn’t continue touching himself because it was overwhelming for him. But Blu did slow down as their moment of pure ecstasy drew to a close. 

Blu took his penis out of Tiago’s now inseminated anus. Both were panting in exhaustion. Blu laid on top of Tiago and the two shared a loving kiss full of passion and love. They soon parted beaks.

‘’Wow, that was amazing!’’, Tiago sighed, ‘’I know!’’, Blu exclaimed. Blu laid down next to Tiago, as he was ready to go to sleep, as was Tiago. He snuggled up against his handsome son.

‘’I love you so much Tiago.’’, Blu crooned, and Tiago smiled warmly, ‘’I love you too dad…’’, he crooned back in response.

With nothing more to say and the exhaustion brought about from their father/son bonding experience and the day that came before it, they fell asleep, cuddling and in each other’s warm, comforting embrace.

A/N  
Well, that wraps up this, I hope you enjoyed it! I personally found this to be better than the Jewel x Eva fanfic. But I haven’t got much to say, so I won’t yap on.  
Until next time, goodbye.


	3. Love and Dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a softcore BDSM scene with Blu and Jewel. I don't want it too hardcore, so I just went with some good ole pegging. Just some kinky, marital sex.

Rio Lemon 3 ‘Love and Dominance’  
I am too lazy to write a proper plot leading up to this. Enjoy or suffer.  
05/01/2021

It was late dusk. The sky was a crimson red and orange, with other colours alike in the sky. But there was a house that lived a family of 5 Spix’s macaws. Comprising of Blu and Jewel, being the father and mother respectively, and their oldest daughter, Carla, and their youngest twin siblings Bia and Tiago. (Bia being born before Tiago)

However, Carla, Bia and Tiago all happened to be out today. Tiago was at his friend’s house, and Bia and Carla where at a slumber party with their friends. This left Blu and Jewel alone.

Blu and Jewel were relaxing in bed, cuddling with each other as they watched whatever shit was on TV. Blu had been thinking of having fun with Jewel for a bit but decided to wait. But Blu couldn’t shake the idea of having sex with his hot, beautiful wife. 

Blu fiddled with his wedding ring, smiling as he remembered the day he got married. And beside him laid the hottest girl in town. Blu rested his hand on Jewel, and she looked at him. Blu now felt it was time to ask,

‘’Uh, hey Jewel… I was thinking if we could… You know, have a little fun?’’, Blu awkwardly asked. Blu was never really good at asking for sex, as he always seemed to worry about her response, even though she always either accepted or politely declined. It was the same with Jewel, except it was less common for him to decline.

In the rare event that he did decline, Jewel usually satisfied her needs with every mother’s favourite and trusty toy: The vibrator. Specifically, a vibrating dildo that Blu had gotten for her while browsing through an adult store. 

He didn’t actually go there with the intent of getting a sex toy for his wife, but rather was getting one for himself, and had the idea of getting his wife a vibrating dildo, along with a dildo for himself to use. This vibrating dildo became Jewel’s favourite sex toy, as you’d expect.

Jewel smiled at him seductively, touching his chest. She planted a kiss on Blu’s beak, which didn’t last very long before she parted, smirking and touching the side of Blu’s face.

‘’I’d love to…’’, Jewel whispered. Blu took a breath of excitement, as Jewel took him and pulled him over on top of her in a kiss. But tonight, Blu felt like something different. He had an itch to be dominated, and wanted it scratched. He parted beaks with Jewel, which she seemed mildly disappointed by, but Blu was sure that mild disappointment would go away and become excitement.

‘’I actually feel like being on bottom tonight.’’, Blu told Jewel, who smirked and nodded, and rolled on top of Blu, kissing him lovingly. Jewel eventually parted,

‘’Do you want me to use a strap-on?’’, Jewel asked. Blu felt a rush of excitement, and nodded quickly, ‘’Yes, yes, yes!’’, Blu beamed. Jewel laughed, and kissed Blu once more.

‘’You know, I’d really love to just fuck you Blu…’’, Jewel whispered. Jewel planted another short kiss on her very excited and aroused husband, before hopping off and getting off the bed, and she began to go through the drawers and locating the strap on they sometimes used.

In the meantime, Blu undressed himself, and when Jewel got the strap-on out, she was greeted with the sight of her husband lying naked on the bed, with a horny look. His penis was erect from anticipation, and Jewel smirked as she saw her husband.

‘’Looks like someone wants to be fucked.’’, Jewel said playfully. Blu giggled, playing along, ‘’Yeah, I sure do…’’, Blu responded. Jewel placed the strap-on on the bed and stripped off. Blu watched intently as he saw his beautiful wife undress. 

Once she was fully naked, she climbed onto the bed and gave Blu a quick kiss, before lying down with her legs open. She slowly rubbed her vagina, sensually and enticingly looking at Blu,

‘’You know what to do, babe.’’, Jewel softly spoke, smirking. Blu nodded and readjusted his position so that his head was facing Jewel’s crotch. Once he did so, he went to town, licking Jewel’s vagina as she moaned in pleasure and satisfaction. She rested her hand on Blu’s head, lightly holding it in place, ‘’Oh yeah…’’, Jewel moaned.

Blu would move his beak from side to side, hum and do other things to ensure maximum pleasure for Jewel. Jewel wrapped her legs gently around Blu’s head, as she leant her head back slightly and moaned in pleasure. 

Blu continued to go down on her, pleasuring her in every way he could with his beak and tongue alone. He switched techniques frequently, hummed, occasionally and gently thrashed his beak from side to side and up and down to stimulate her clitoris, and a few other things too. 

‘’Okay, that’s enough.’’, Jewel spoked, unwrapping her legs and sitting upright. Blu parted, smiling contently and submissively, ‘’That felt good…’’, Jewel sighed, praising Blu. She pulled Blu into a short kiss, before parting and gently pushing Blu back. 

Jewel grabbed her strap-on, equipping it while Blu watched on in anticipation, slowly stroking his penis as he watched. He was on what could be described as a halfway point of being on his side and on all fours. Once Jewel put it on, she went up to Blu, who went on all fours, presenting his ass for Jewel. 

Jewel smirked as she saw her husband’s ass. Blu had a pretty good ass, thanks to exercises Blu does and just naturally having a nice ass. Jewel spanked each cheek, which elicited an aroused yelp from Blu.

‘’Oh yeah Jewel, spank me…’’, Blu moaned. Jewel spanked him more, ‘’Oh, harder!’’, Blu cried, and Jewel spanked him more, but not too hard so as not to hurt him. Once Jewel was satisfied with her spanking, and with Blu left panting and gently moaning in satisfaction, Jewel kissed each ass cheek, before she proceeded to rim it.

‘’Oh yeah…’’, Blu sighed, as Jewel rimmed him. She soon parted and spanked each cheek once more. Jewel caressed Blu’s ass, holding the strap-on dildo out, ‘’Turn around Blu.’’, Jewel requested, and Blu obeyed. Jewel held the dildo in one hand, and looked enticingly at Blu, ‘’Suck on it, babe.’’, Jewel softly spoke, smirking.

Blu obeyed, and quickly went to sucking on it. While it technically provided no physical sexual pleasure for either, it was highly arousing. Jewel grew increasingly wet, as if she wasn’t wet already, as she watched her husband suck the strap-on she was wearing off. Jewel fantasised that he was performing it on a man, and this aroused her so much.

Blu on the other hand, drew arousal from the dominance Jewel had over him, and the fact that he was sucking a phallic object. Blu was bisexual, though he hadn’t told Jewel about it as he felt it wouldn’t matter too much. Jewel smirked as she held Blu’s head with her hand as Blu sucked the dildo like it was a real penis.

Blu soon parted, as Jewel took her hand off of Blu’s head and had slightly withdrawn from Blu’s beak. Blu panted, slowly stroking Jewel’s strap-on as he smiled hornily. Jewel bent down and kissed Blu on the beak as she held his head gently, their tongues rubbing against the other and exploring the other’s beak. 

Jewel and Blu soon parted beaks, with Jewel’s hand slowly coming off of Blu’s head, as they panted lightly. Jewel sat up, looking down on her submissive husband,

‘’Turn around Blu.’’, Jewel ordered, and Blu happily obeyed, presenting his ass for her once more. Jewel kissed it, and spanked each side once more. Just as she was about to go in, Jewel realised something,

‘’Damnit, I forgot to grab the lube.’’, Jewel groaned, and she got off the bed and went through the drawers, and got out a bottle of lube, ‘’Here it is.’’, Jewel said to no one in particular. She climbed back on the bed with the bottle of lube in hand and went up to Blu. She quickly gave his ass one more lick, before spanking each cheek again.

She opened up the bottle of lube, as Blu looked on excitedly, and Jewel poured some lubricant onto her hand. She applied the lube to Blu’s anus, making sure it was well lubricated. She preferred to do it this way as she got to touch him there. Jewel squirted a little extra bit onto the strap-on and closed the lid and put the bottle aside. She looked at Blu,

‘’You ready?’’, Jewel asked, with her hands placed on Blu’s ass. Blu smirked, ‘’You bet I am Jewel…’’, Blu replied. Jewel smiled and began by sliding two fingers into Blu’s ass. That way Blu could quickly adjust, before the real fun begins.

‘’Oh yeah…’’, Blu moaned as Jewel wiggled her fingers around, stimulating Blu’s prostate. Jewel soon gently pulled her fingers out and spanked each cheek one more time. ‘’I’m going in.’’, Jewel told Blu, and Blu’s heartbeat increased in excitement.

Jewel slowly penetrated Blu’s anus, eliciting a soft and drawn out sigh of pleasure from Blu as the strap-on dildo went further into Blu’s ass. Once it was fully in, Jewel slowly took it out, and then back in, repeating this with a slight increase in speed. 

‘’Oh Jewel…’’, Blu purred as Jewel started to thrust faster, quickly going at the pace she’d use for the rest of it. Blu moaned in pleasure as the dildo stimulated his prostate. ‘’Oh God, Jewel, fuck me!’’, Blu cried, with Jewel smirking in satisfaction as she fucked her husband’s ass.

Jewel spanked Blu’s left cheek as she thrusted in and out of Blu’s ass, and then spanked his left ass cheek. Blu panted in pleasure, thoroughly enjoying every thrust that Jewel did, and the idea of being dominated like this by a woman was just so… arousing.

‘’Who’s a little bitch?’’, Jewel playfully asked, spanking Blu’s ass as she fucked him, and Blu looked back partially, ‘’I am Jewel, I am!’’, Blu answered. Jewel smirked in satisfaction, in response. It really turned her on to see Blu so obedient and submissive. The role reversal too was great. 

Jewel had always wondered what it was like to be a boy. She’d sometimes try things out to get an idea of that. One time she tried peeing like a boy would. But on account of having a vagina, she had to stick her crotch out. It made a horrible mess. But with pegging, she could get a good idea of what its like to fuck someone. 

For Blu, he’d also always wondered what it would be like to be a girl. Sometimes he’d tuck his penis behind and put his legs together to make it look like he had a vagina. But being fucked like this was a great simulation of what its like. Not to mention he actually loved the idea of being fucked by a woman, and secretly liked being bossed around by Jewel sometimes. Of course, he still liked having control and not being treated like shit, but he still got a weird kick out of being bossed by Jewel.

‘’Fuck me Jewel! Ugh, this feels so good!’’, Blu cried, and Jewel chuckled playfully. Jewel continued to thrust the strap-on dildo in and out of Blu’s ass. Her crotch slapping against Blu’s ass, making a slapping sound which was satisfying for both Blu and Jewel to hear.

‘’Oh, I’ll fuck you alright, my little bitch.’’, Jewel playfully responded, which turned Blu on, ‘’Who’s a bitch? Say it!’’, Jewel cried, as she spanked Blu’s ass as he moaned, ‘’I am! I am!’’, Blu responded. Jewel shook her head, still not completely satisfied.

‘’That’s good…’’, Jewel responded with gratification. ’’Now say you’re a bitch!’’, Jewel playfully demanded, and Blu moaned, ‘’I’m a bitch, Jewel! I’m your bitch!’’, Blu responded. Jewel was so wet, ‘’Mmmm… Yeah, that’s good…’’, Jewel moaned in satisfaction.

Jewel continued to fuck Blu’s ass, occasionally spanking it and demanding Blu deprecate himself. But all good things must come to an end, as much as they wanted it to go on. With all the arousal and stimulation of Blu’s prostate, he was bound to orgasm.

Blu began to grunt and moan in pleasure, indicating he was about to cum. He panted, and blushed. He turned his head back to partially face Jewel, who was happily fucking his ass.

‘’Jewel… I’m gonna cum!’’, Blu purred, ‘’Oh yeah… Oh that feels so good!’’, Blu moaned. Jewel began to go faster, ‘’Yes, yes, yes! Oh God, fuck me harder, faster Jewel!’’, Blu cried, as he began to feel his orgasm coming.

Blu’s eyes closed and his beak opened, he looked like he was about to sneeze, and he was, just from a different area.

‘’Ahhhhh!!!’’, Blu cried as Jewel thrusted the thrust that broke the camel’s back, and Blu ejaculated, sending a wave of pleasure coursing throughout Blu’s body. Blu tensed up, and his eyes shut tightly, and his mouth was wide open, ‘’JEWEL, YES! FUCK ME!’’, Blu yelled in pleasure. Jewel obeyed, fucking him as quickly as she could, eliciting loud pleasure filled moans from Blu. 

Eventually his orgasm faded away, and he slouched down a bit. Jewel slowly took the strap-on dildo out of Blu’s thoroughly fucked ass. She looked on and smirked in satisfaction as Blu’s anus retracted open and shut a bit. It was gaping a bit too, and Jewel spanked both ass cheeks. Blu collapsed with a satisfied sigh and rolled onto his back. Sure, he was lying on his cum, but he didn’t care that much. Hopefully it wouldn’t stain.

Jewel took her strap-on dildo off, and put it aside, and laid on top of Blu, planting a kiss on his beak. They lovingly kissed for a bit, before Jewel parted beaks and rolled on her side, rubbing her vagina and looking at Blu enticingly,

‘’Honey, I think I need an orgasm too.’’, Jewel sighed seductively, and Blu smirked. He went down and went to town. He licked her vagina, showing appreciation for the wonderful and pleasurable experience that she had given him. It was only fair that she got this, ‘’Mmmmm…’’, Jewel moaned, ‘’Yeah…’’, Jewel purred.

Blu did the same things as last time, nuzzling his beak from side to side, and up and down, humming and switching techniques of licking. Jewel even rubbed the top of her vagina for maximum pleasure. She gently wrapped her legs around Blu’s head, 

‘’Oh yeah, babe, lick me…’’, Jewel sighed, ‘’Oh who’s a good little bitch?’’, Jewel playfully purred as she sat a bit more upright, ‘’You are… You are Blu…’’, Jewel answered her own question, smiling. She laid back, and just relaxed as her husband ate her out.

Soon, with the sufficient stimulation of her clitoris, she began to feel her orgasm coming, ‘’Oh Blu, make me cum!’’, Jewel cried. Blu obeyed, and licked her as fast as he could. Blu continued this for a bit, and at last, Jewel was about to orgasm herself.

‘’Oh yeah, don’t stop Blu!’’, Jewel cried as she orgasmed, and she moaned loudly as she came. Blu continued to lick her to ensure maximum pleasure for his wife. Blu continued this for the next 20 seconds, as Jewel’s orgasm faded away. Blu parted, with both of them panting. 

‘’Oh Jewel, that was amazing!’’, Blu cried, and climbed on top of Jewel and kissed her. Their tongues danced with each other in fiery passion, and they soon parted beaks, ‘’Yeah…’’, Jewel sighed.

‘’I love you Jewel…’’, Blu purred, and Jewel smiled, as he began to nuzzle his beak against Jewel’s, ‘’I love you too, Blu.’’, Jewel responded. Both of them were quite tired, and Jewel just kicked the strap-on off the bed and snuggled into Blu as they got under the blankets.

‘’Goodnight, Blu…’’, Jewel crooned, ‘’Goodnight, Jewel…’’, Blu responded, bringing his face closer to Jewel’s, and smirked, ‘’I love being your bitch.’’, Blu playfully whispered, and Jewel giggled, ‘’And I love having you as my bitch.’’, Jewel replied. 

The two adjusted a bit, and they both fell asleep snuggling together, naked and in a cosy and loving embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that wraps up this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Until next time, goodbye.


End file.
